


For The Uniform

by BlueMilkVegan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMilkVegan/pseuds/BlueMilkVegan
Summary: Inspired by conversations with Potboy and her distinct vision of First Order lore. This is about the First Order, aesthetics and how sometimes, we seek to be worthy of the image we project.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	For The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/gifts).



For The Uniform

The hum of the workroom was at a steady pace, illuminated by the twinkle and burst of the stars outside the viewport of the Strident. Clara Vondar looked over the workroom with an eagle eye, making sure her embroiders, glove makers and fabricators were all on task, all while working on her experimental fabric and the days projects. As was usual when running the First Order Uniform supply, there was too much work and too few hands.  
Ministry of Information had sent over their new report on the key new people that they want to represent the First Order – a compare and contrast with those leaders in the so called New Republic. Of course, Clara remembered when the New Republic leader were themselves young…  
Her assistant, Iles, popped in with her specialty measuring lasers and tea tray. Which meant-  
“Madame Vondar? Your 13:00 is here.”  
In stepped one of the new representatives for the First Order, his deep copper-flamed hair seemingly lighting up the small office. Clara stood up, smoothing her work smock and offering her hand.  
“Captain Hux. A pleasure and honor to meet you. Please come through. Iles, please prepare the tea- what is your preference, Captain?” She waved him to a chair while Iles made tea and slyly batted her eyes at young Hux, who gave her a nervous, innocent almost smile. Clara refrained from audibly sighing and prepared her measuring lasers and programmed the dais.  
“Thank you, Iles, that will be all. Make sure that the embroiderers have the updated lists of the Honored Dead and the adapted Arabesh scripting for each.”  
Iles stopped giving Hux the glad eye and curtseyed to Clara, leaving the office with one last look at Hux, who stared at his cup of tea as if it was a navigation board.  
Clara settled into her chair with her tea and gave Captain Hux an appraising look. He inherited Brendol Hux’s coloring, and the perhaps the shape of his eyes, but Armitage inherited his mother slenderness and overall beauty. Unfairly, his slenderness meant that Clara could tailor anything and it would look good in holos and in person. His complexion was cruelly perfect, his lips wonderfully curved and his eyes were clear and bright. His hair glowed with a rare mix of pure copper flame.  
Of course, Captain Hux was chosen by the Ministry of Information- this was a visage that could sell the First Order to the Human and Near Human youth of the Outer Rim. Youth had it’s own beauty, and the recruitment of soldiers did have an aesthetic aspect, but Hux would be compelling on all the holos and screens.  
She was charged with personally tailoring his uniforms and all supporting accessories. The Ministry would have their spokespeople look their absolute best. Hux would be an almost easy pleasure.  
Hux looked up at her, and damnit, even his eyelashes were striking- fans of red gold.  
Clara sipped her tea, giving Hux a soft yet impersonal professional smile. She decided to plunge in- see his mood.  
“Captain, the reason for our meeting today is that Ministry has decided that they want some of the very best young officers to represent the order in our documentaries, announcements and media interviews. Not only will this serve the First Order, but all give a sense of cohesion and fellowship amongst all of us here. How do you feel about this challenge?” She leaned back, studying the flurry of expression on his face.  
But he steadied himself and his gaze turned steady and sure.  
“This is an honor and would advance our glorious purpose. But what you said- about advancing that unity of purpose amongst us- that was my reason for accepting this honor. I mean, I have my responsibilities—’  
“You are an engineer and work with the Stormtrooper program?”  
“I lead the program, and I am one of the directing officers for the Tarkin Initiative. “Hux’s voice took on a note of pride.  
“Isn’t that a lot of responsibility? A lot of work?”  
Hux’ entire posture then changed – his shoulders squared, and his face went from a shy young man to a laser focused officer.  
“It’s responsibilities that I am happy to bear, happy to see through for our shared glorious purpose. We have all suffered and sacrificed so much for the Order- and having this privilege to lead and support our eventual victory is worth everything to me. It’s not just us we have to remember what the TRUE focus is- all of the millions- billions- of neglected, exploited citizens in the Outer Rim and in the Core itself. ‘ Hux’s eyes lit up and his voice sounded strong, clear, sure.  
Yes, he was an excellent choice; the other spokespeople were just as young, just as ambitious. But Hux- he was hungry. Oh yes, she will gladly direct the making- no, she would personally hand sew every piece of his kit, down to his underwear with some of her experimental threading and fabric.  
Clara put down her tea cup. “I think you will like the suit of clothing we will make for you—”  
“But- and forgive my bluntness- it’s uniforms. I appreciate that the names of our Honored Dead are placed in our jackets and in some of the Stormtrooper armor- but surely, a service droid can take measurements and then entered into production?”  
She smiled at that. “Indeed, -and yes, it’s just uniforms. But it’s also for the uniform. We devote o ourselves to the Order and the uniform is a symbol of that. And yes, I could just have a service droid measure you- but that is why what you have on right now probably feels not as supportive, not as flexible- that was measured by a service droid. But what I will make for you- it will be measured for you, molded to you, be supportive of you. And in return, this suit of clothing will help you project the image of the success that the First Order can offer to all those millions and billions. Finish your tea- I am going the measuring dais ready.” She left Hux gulping his tea and moved to the back of her office, pushing a button and watching the dais rise up from the floor, then quickly setting the lights and programing the measuring tools.  
Hux entered the space, looking at the lit dais and Clara’s assortment of measuring tools. ‘Do I step on to the dais then?”  
Clara gave him a quick look as she programmed. “Not like that. There’s a cubicle there- go strip in there, down to your briefs.”  
Hux raised his eyebrows but went into the cubicle without a word. Clara could hear the slide and shift of clothing and fasteners.  
“Are you ready?” Clara asked, fiddling with the dais lights.  
“Yes.” Hux stepped out the cubicle, in his briefs and bare feet, and on the dais.  
Oh, Clara thought. He was lean, but graceful and there was a wiry, nervous energy in the limbs. Perfectly proportioned feet. A nice narrow waist. Oh, and perfect skin, save for a few stab scars and Honored Dead tattoos that snaked down his spine.  
Oh, this will be a pleasure.  
“Already let’s begin. Rotate 360 degrees, using your dominant side first. Then in other direction, then do it again. “  
Hux did as he was told. “Why am I doing this? I thought you need me to be still in order to measure “  
She took note of numbers- his left side was dominant, but he overcompensated for the right. “You don’t stand still in uniform. Even though this is meant truly for our holos, you will be able to use these uniforms everyday if you wish. I need to see how you move in space. Now, I need you to squat.”  
With each stretch and bend Clara was able to get more information. She then went and had him stand still to do the traditional measurements close to the body. Hus trembled slightly when she touched him lightly at the small of his back. She cooed gently at the old scar, and he settled, giving her control.  
Yes. Ideas flowed for the linings, using her experimental fabrics and threading for the embroidery, the darting to showcase his narrow waist and long legs, the fine gaberwool which she would use – a cape? A great coat? Both?  
Hux looked down at here, a quizzical look on his face. “Are you all done? Is there something wrong?”  
She realized that she had zoned out, that her images of her uniform on Hux’s body the better of her. “No- nothing is wrong. Please go ahead and get dressed. We’ll have a quick chat, yes?”

Clara was already back at her desk, mapping out measurements and adjusting her uniform mock ups on the screen when Captain Hux stepped out again. Now that he was dressed she could see the slightly uneven wear on his left elbow, the over pronation on the sides of his boots, the needed support for shoulders and back.  
And then- Captain Hux was on his way UP. And those on the way up always, but always, had those who would stop them NOW. Command had not cleared her experimental fabrics, and her new treading for embroidery had some interesting applications- but-  
“So- final thoughts? I can have your entire uniform wardrobe completed in about 4 days from now.”  
“4 days? Wouldn’t I just take 2 hours?”  
“If we were using the mass production on Kylas 4, yes. But this will be made bespoke, here, on the ship, for you. And once you have experienced your new uniform, once you see your self- well, I think you will be spoiled.” Clara stood up and Hux followed, understanding a silent dismissal when he saw one. He gave a small near bow and left.

The intra fleet delivery arrived as Mistress Vondar had indicated. Hux waited until his end of shift to accept the delivery. He took a moment to look at the various boxes, all labeled in flowing scipt with his name.  
All of his hard work- and getting rid of those who had wronged him, hurt him- and he was noticed. Of course, he would not rest on his laurels; he would work even harder. But this was a step forward. Yes, the Order was vicious, and it was cruel. It was. But the galaxy was suffering and having true order, away from the criminal syndicates and an indifferent Republic content on letting its children and poor die in streets, alleyways and mining colonies.  
If he needed to be vicious in order bring about the end of suffering, so be it. If this uniform set helped him look the part, all the better.  
The boxes unopened with a biometric press of the button, and everything was wrapped and folded. Hux was shocked by the sheer quantity of everything. The Quartermaster usually gave them just enough; Hux had weeks where stepping into the sonic shower with his underwear was a thing. But this abundance of clothing here- he could have a full kit, every day, for 14 days!  
The jacket lining was beautifully embroidered with a selection of the Honored Dead names. The effect was like that of a very subtle brocade, only visibly when tilted to the light. It seemed to have some thermoregulating properties, which would be appreciated for both cooling and maintaining warmth. His underwear was also subtly embroidered- again, with energy disbursement properties that would help with cooling and heating the body.  
And the great coat- the soft deep color, the subtle sheen of the gaberwool, the beautifully done lining with the swirls of names woven in. The gloves, the boots and even the matching hat showed the same attention to detail.  
Hux stripped down and slowly, reverently put on each new piece of clothing. Everything fit perfectly- and he could scarce believe the image that reflected back in the mirror.  
Yes. This was image he would project; yes, this was image he would grow into. He would be worthy of this uniform, of Mistress Vondar’s trust and craft, this uniform would show his father he was now ascendant.  
He giggled a bit at how good he looked, allowed himself this small bit of joy. As he laugh, he caught a small folded bit of paper in one of the boxes. It was from Vondar:

“I do hope that this meets all expectations! One small point: be sure to wear your undergarments at all times- do not accept that dross from the quartermaster! Have any needed replacement done by me, personally. You will find it more comfortable wearing your uniform with it.”  
Hux smiled at the rather nice note. Oh, but of course- now that he was in this uniform, there would be no way he would go backwards.  
He looked up at the mirror again. Bringing his folded hands to his mouth.  
Yes, this very much suited him.


End file.
